If in a medical-technical device which is in operation a replacement part or an additional component is installed or connected, a service technician who is installing or connecting the replacement part or the additional component must generally recalibrate the medical-technical device. The concept of “calibration” is understood in its widest sense in connection with this application. Calibration is defined among others as the adjustment of the medical-technical device including the new component, or when the new component is for example a software update, configuration of the computer which comprises the medical-technical device. The service technician during calibration can consult suitable manuals which include instructions for calibration of the medical-technical device.
Based on legal regulations the manufacturer of the medical-technical device when the replacement part or additional component is installed must keep a record of the installed replacement part or the installed additional component and about the corresponding medical-technical device. Therefore the service technician after completion of the installation notates the identification number assigned to the installed replacement part or the installed additional component, for example a material number, a serial number, or an inspection number of the replacement part or the additional component, and communicates this to the central administrative department of the manufacturer. In the administrative department these identification numbers are entered in a suitable database or card file.